A lucky charm
by pleione-x
Summary: Luna tried a new charm she read on the Quibbler but it goes wrong and she can't stop herself from doing what she wants and saying what she thinks. Neville finds her in the classroom and Luna has a lot of trouble to control herself in front of him. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Luna was in an empty classroom, she had taken the Quibbler and was trying to do the charm that, as written, supposed to change a plant or a flower into any colors that you think of. She had tried it already 2 times but nothing had happened and when she tried again she was thrown back on the floor, her head hitting the wall. She felt a little dizzy and wondered what had gone wrong with the spell. She had clearly done what was written on the Quibbler.  
She sat on the floor, her back on the wall, waiting a few minutes worried to feel weird if she got up too quickly.

"Luna?" A familiar voice said from the door.  
"Neville, is that you?" she said in her light singing voice.  
"Yes. What's wrong? What happened?" He said quite concerned as he walked towards her and kneeled just next to her.  
"Nothing." She said smiling. "I just tried a new charm written on the Quibbler but it didn't succeed I think. But I'm not feeling too bad."  
"Luna! You should be more careful! Don't do any of this alone! You should tell someone when you try something it could be dangerous to do this alone." Neville said firmly but concerned.  
"You would have come with me?" She said looking at him smiling; she hadn't mean to say that but it came out of her mouth. She saw him blushing but he shook his head when he must have realized it.  
"Uh. Yes I would have, of course." He said quickly before he cough as if it would made him feel less awkward.  
"Thank you. You know I really like you Neville." She said, again she didn't want to say this out loud but it had come out of her mouth before she could even think about it.  
"Well, thanks. I guess." He said even more awkwardly.  
"Well that was a compliment. I mean I think so yes." She started and she didn't know why but words came out of her mouth before she could even think them. "Unless you think I'm not good enough to be friend with you, so you don't think this as a compliment. But I wouldn't blame you: there are a lot of people who think that."  
"Well, No. No, I like you too, very much actually."  
"Thank you Neville. You're always nice." She said gazing at him but Neville frowned at the word "nice".  
"I'm not being nice Luna! I do like you. I think you're great." He answered firmly  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes I do. I love the way you speak, and what you say. I love that no one else is like you. You're unique and sweet, funny, kind and smart."  
"Thank you Neville! That's very nice – sorry – you know what I mean?"  
"Yes I get it. Let's get you up, Luna."  
"Alright."  
"I'll help you." he said kindly as he held her forearm.  
"Thank you."

As she got up she felt the urge to kiss him and even if she was used to say just what she thought she would have never done this. But she stepped closer, placed her tiny hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. The thing is: he kissed her back and she was more than glad at this but it didn't last. He stepped away, looking surprised at her and blushing again.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry Neville. I can't stop doing what I want. When I think it I can't stop doing it."  
"Is it the spell?" He first said surprised "Wait. You wanted.. to …?"  
For one of the rare times in her life, Luna blushed. She felt her cheeks become red and could swear they were burning inside.  
"Well, maybe. It was supposed to turn any flower the color you want to but something went wrong."  
"That's weird."  
"Yeah. I think I like you Neville." She said quickly, she could feel her thoughts flying in her head and becoming less and less controllable. He looked back at her surprised.  
"Oh I'm sorry Neville. I didn't mean to say it out loud!"  
"It's nothing Luna, don't worry." He said as he put his hand on her forearm again, looking sweetly at her. There was something reassuring about Neville.  
"Yes I do worry. The more nervous I am the more intense it become."  
"But why are you nervous, it's just me!" Neville said smiling kindly at her trying to comfort her and almost laughing.  
"It's because it's you! I didn't want you to know all of this!"  
"Why wouldn't you want?" he said frowning.  
"Because why would you like me. Almost everyone thinks I'm weird. I know you tolerate me as a friend but I know that since last year, no one understands why you talk to me."  
"What are you talking about, Luna?"  
"Last year, with the war going on, you were so strong and you helped us all. Now, this year, I've heard people talking about you saying what a leader you had been and how helpful and strong you had been. And one time I heard one Slytherin girl saying 'I don't even know why he's with this Loony Lovegood.' So of course I didn't want you to know because we're friends and I like being friends with you and if you knew you'd have run away."  
"I'm not running away from you, Luna."  
"You're not?"  
"I'm not."  
"I want to kiss you." She said and put her hands on her mouth as she said the words but Neville moved her hands and kissed her. He let a hand on her and the other on her hips, pulling her closer to him.  
"Now, what do you want to do?" he whispered after they broke apart.  
"Neville please!" she said laughing biting her fist, forcing herself not to speak the words.

He walked towards the wall, both his hands on her shoulders guiding her as she walked backwards. He gently pushed her against the wall  
"So?" he asked smiling mischievously. That was a side of Neville that she rarely saw. He was usually shy and reserved but it was true that when there were only Neville and Luna or even with Ginny he was more teasing and mischievous than when there were a lot of people around him. And as she thought about it, he had been closer to her recently, since two years. The year of the war had brought them closer since they were part of the Dumbledore Army they had spent a lot of time together and when sometimes she was scared it had been there for her. Actually, she had found in him, since they started the Dumbledore Army, a true best friend.

He leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek but still smiling. Her lips quickly found his and they kissed much more passionately. He still had a hand on her neck and slid to her hair; she had never liked her hair so much. She pulled him closer to her, holding the front of his sweater and when he was closer enough for her she put her arms around his neck. She was tiptoeing because he was much taller than her and he must have noticed because he put both his hands on her, down her back, holding her close to him; she sure would never fall. She felt protected and incredibly happy.  
They heard a noise and broke apart quickly, looking next to them at the door.  
"Oh sorry!" Ginny Weasley said quickly.  
"Oh don't be! Neville and I were just kissing!" Luna said quickly, surprised at her own words. She had always been franc but not that much. Neville turned to look at her too, surprised but laughed.  
"A spell went wrong and she's saying all that she thinks and doing what she wants without thinking." Neville said.  
"Oh alright. I'll let you do what you want. But just for you to know, dinner is in half an hour."  
"Thanks Ginny" Neville said smiling and the red haired girl left the room laughing.  
"Well, that was awkward." Luna said smiling, looking back at Neville.  
"Luckily, it was just Ginny." Neville said before he left a sigh of relief.  
"So you are ashamed of me!" Luna said quickly, again the spell was still working on her brain.  
"No! not at all, it's just that you know we were… I mean it's kind of private." He said, searching for his words.  
"Oh, alright. We need to go to the hospital Wing to do something!"  
"Yes right and then we'll go to the Great Hall and I'll tell everyone you're my girl, alright?"  
"Perfect!" Luna said smiling before she couldn't stop herself from kissing him again. She kissed him more tenderly and when they broke apart he left a gently kiss on her cheek.  
He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked this little story. Don't hesitate to review if you liked or disliked anything!  
This was asked by LadyOfLegend98 (I really hope you like it!)


End file.
